fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 1/18/16
SEGMENT 1: Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop and gets into the ring. '' McMahon: Welcome again to CHAOS! Last week, four men won their way into the Royal Rumble match. This week, we’re going to crown the last FIVE spots. Now, I’ve been asked to address Kenny Omega and his actions last week, so if you’d be so kind Kenny, please come out. ''Kenny Omega comes out to boos and steps into the ring. '' Omega: Listen, that championship was supposed to be mine. Okada doesn’t deserve to be champion. Give me a title match, Shane, and I’ll prove it. I’ll prove to you why Kenny Omega is the TRUE champion, the coolest champion, and the sweetest champion f-f-f-for life. McMahon: While I do admire the competitiveness, I’m afraid I cannot reward your attack from behind with a title match. I will, however, give you a possible of two opportunities. You’re going to face Kalisto, one on one, in a number one contender match for the International Championship! Good luck Kenny, because that match is RIGHT NOW. ''McMahon leaves the ring and Kalisto comes out to a huge pop. '' '''MATCH 1:' Kalisto vs Kenny Omega - #1 Contender for International Championship Kenny Omega wins at 10 minutes with a roll-up. Omega grabs the tights and holds Kalisto down to win. MATCH 2: Tyler Breeze and Neville vs Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley Breeze and Neville win at 8 minutes after Breeze catches Shelley with a supermodel kick. SEGMENT 2: The lights in the arena go out and Bray Wyatt appears on screen with Harper and Strowman behind him. '' Wyatt: My name… is Bray Wyatt. These are my brothers, Braun Strowman and Luke Harper. Tonight, the three of us will be in action for entry into the Royal Rumble. Well that’s the problem man. It’s the machine… it’s the royalty. They want us to turn on each other to be the king. Nah man, I don’t fight to be the king. I fight to KILL the king. If I win this Rumble… it has to be more than claiming the throne. I’m not going to claim it… I’m going to DESTROY it. RUN. ''The tron goes black. '' '''MATCH 3: '''Finn Balor vs Baron Corbin Balor wins at 12 minutes with a Slingblade. '''SEGMENT 3: 'Kazuchika Okada will speak on winning the International Championship and facing Kenny Omega next week. '' ''Daniel Bryan comes out to the ring to a huge chant. '' Bryan: Let’s face it. I’ve been granted an amazing opportunity, and the best part of it all is that when I win the Chaos World Championship, I get to represent the people again. It’s hard to be like me. Constantly fighting as the underdog. But Shane McMahon gave me the opportunity of a lifetime. Instead of having to face 29 other men, I get to face 1. Well, that one man may very well be as capable as the other 29. But believe me, I’ve done it all in my career, and I’m going to FIGHT. At the Royal Rumble, I’m going to lay Kevin Owens out, I’m going to win that championship, and become the champion for you people again. YES! YES! YES! YES--- ''Kevin Owens’ music hits and he comes out to boos. '' Owens: I’m sorry, Daniel, but it sounds to me like you’re still lying through your teeth. You’re not going to lay Kevin Owens out. Sure, you may be more critically acclaimed than me, but you’ve been on the bigger stage longer. You’ve also hit your prime in 2014, and that sure as hell isn’t coming back. 2016, is going to be the year of Kevin Owens. I’m winning that World Championship, and, I’m going to destroy you to do so if I need to. That’s a promise, Daniel, and I always deliver on a promise. ''Owens’ music hits and he walks to the back as the crowd boos. '' '''SEGMENT 4:' The New Day is backstage dancing when they notice the camera. '' Big E: CHAOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS. DON’T YOU DARE BE SOURRRRRRRR, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE NEWWWW DAYYYYYYY AND FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL THEEEEEEE POWEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!! Woods: IT’S A NEW DAY YES IT IS! Big E: Tonight, my brothers and I take arms against the BOOTY FAMILY in the main event for those oh so special Royal Rumble spots. WELL THE NEW DAY IS GOING TO TAKE THEM. We fight for opportunity, we fight for FUN. You know what we have the Wyatt Family doesn’t? TELL EM KOFI. Kingston: THE POWAAAAAAA OF POSITIVITYYYYYYYYY!!! Big E: THAT’S RIGHT. Watch, as the NEW DAY defeats the Wyatt BOOTYS AND IN JUST TWO WEEKS, WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE. Woods: BECAUSE…. NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! ''The New Day keeps dancing as the camera pans to the arena. '' '''MATCH 3:' Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura vs Hideo Itami and Aero Star Orton and Nakamura win at 14 minutes after Orton catches Aero Star in the middle of a Shooting Star Press with an RKO. '''MAIN EVENT: '''The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods) vs The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, Luke Harper) The Wyatt Family picks up the win at 5 minutes when Strowman nails Woods with a chokeslam. After the match, the Wyatt Family continues to beat down on the New Day. The show ends with Bray standing over the New Day.